


I Spy a Feather

by NvrLndBoi



Series: Bastian's HM500 Fics [24]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Competitive Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Determined Alec Lightwood, Domestic Fluff, M/M, sfw, winged nephilim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: HM500: PanicAlec's POV on the bet he started.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Bastian's HM500 Fics [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829500
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	I Spy a Feather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/gifts).



> Hello!
> 
> I am slowly catching up on HM500s I missed last year. More to come to this series and others.
> 
> Moodboard by: [SomeLittleInfamy/ByTheAngell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell)
> 
> No Beta. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy.

**No. 23**

Alec rolled his shoulders and felt the misaligned flight feathers brush against a few bruises. He hissed at the light touches and cursed internally at his Parabatai’s need to pull off risky stunts to impress Clary. 

The chime ringtone from his phone pulled him from his plans of revenge via ichor duty for Jace and instead filled it with thoughts of dinner with Magnus and possibilities of coaxing his boyfriend into some lazy cuddles. Alec pulled his phone and opened the text, looking around to make sure no one, an annoying little sister, was near to see. He clicked on the photo and immediately regretted it. 

**_< Magnus> <20:56>: _ **

**_‘Number 23. Making it easy for me. Have you given up, darling?’_ **

The picture attached had Magnus comfortably sprawled on the loft’s loveseat with the feather dancing between his fingers. 

Alec realized that this meant that Magnus had to find two more of his feathers, and it would be game over. While he had no problem wearing the tuxedo for his boyfriend, Alec wasn’t in the business of losing bets. The Shadowhunter started to formulate a strategy to ensure that Magnus wouldn’t find the last pair of feathers.

**No. 24**

_Bedroom. Check._

_Living Room. Check._

_Balcony. Check._

_Bookmarks from the books. Check._

Alec looked around their shared loft, satisfied with himself as he mentally went over his list one more time. He hadn’t found a single feather and started to praise himself for continuing to ask Isabelle to straighten his askew feathers before coming home. She readily believed his white lie of wanting to look presentable for Magnus rather than torn up after hunts every night. 

His feathers shivered as the electricity and warmth of Magnus’ magic coursed through the air. The slight buzz from the living room and clack of his boyfriend’s dress shoes provide the missing pieces and serve as the last warnings to Magnus’ entrance. 

“Welcome home,” Alec called out, entering the living room with a smile. “How were your meetings?” 

He watched Magnus grumble and sigh his way to the drink cart. 

“Next time I get a request from Yaz, remind me to deny them. I swear they come begging for help, and then when I arrive, they act like they are doing me the greatest kindness by allowing me to assist them. Like I was the one that created the unstab-” Magnus stopped mid-rant as his vision zoned in on something past Alec, causing him to forget his drink. 

“Magnus?” Alec questioned as he watched the smirk form on Magnus’ face. “Everything okay?”

“Darling, I believed you missed a spot,” Magnus replied, walking towards his boyfriend placing a chaste kiss on the Shadowhunter’s cheek before whispering. “It seems you didn’t check the kitchen for feathers.” 

Before Alec could react, Magnus had already waltzed past him to claim the feather laying on the ground in front of the coffee maker. 

“That makes 24 feathers, darling.” Magnus teased as he waved the feather at his boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:
> 
> [The Hunter's Moon Discord](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd) come join us if you are 18+. 
> 
> My Tumblr: [antisocial-af](https://antisocial-af.tumblr.com/)


End file.
